Encrucijada
by yuzuki-hyuga
Summary: hinata al entrar a preparatoria quiere olvidar todas las experiencias sufridas en el pasado y llevar una vida normal, sin embargo por un malentendido y una vieja conocida todo se complicara, mientras que cierto rubio hace de las suyaspor ahí... NxH,SxS
1. un nuevo comienzo

hola! este es mi primer fic en esta pagina y el segundo de mi vida asi que espero que les guste y que dejen sus comentarios acepto todo tipo de criticas y consejos, sin mas los dejo con él.

PD: tanto naruto como los demas personajes no me pertenecen son de propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

**ENCRUCIJADA**

**Capitulo I "un nuevo comienzo"**

- Un nuevo año una nueva tortura…

… No. Debo ser fuerte este año será distinto…

….a quien quiero engañar de seguro este año sera igual a los demas.

Hoy es mi primer día como estudiante de preparatoria en Konoha, esta era una preparatoria pública de gran prestigio académico. Debido a mis buenas calificaciones, además de las influencias de mí padre, no me vi obligada a rendir examen de ingreso, por lo que esta era la primera vez que pondría un pie dentro de ella.

Me detuve a mirarla antes de ingresar a ella, el rayo de esperanza que había en mi comenzaba a desparecer, debido a el miedo a que las experiencias pasadas se repitieran.

Toda mi vida estudiantil había sido un fracaso; debido a que siempre he sido una niña tímida nunca he logrado desenvolverme con la gente como es debido, los nervios me invadían, la lengua se me trababa y comenzaba a jugar con mis dedos, la suma de estos termino por convertirme en el objeto de burlas de mis compañeros, y además la empleada de los demás, ya que mi nulo poder de decisión y autoestima me llevaba ha acatar todas las ordenes de los demás, sin recibir ni un gracias siquiera. Con el transcurso de los años las burlas cesaron, para mi fortuna, sin embargo me dejaron en el olvido, pase a ser un punto mas en la sala, hasta una mesa o una silla tenía más importancia que yo… me sentía sola. Tanta era la pena que me inundaba que incluso llegaba a extrañar los días en los que ellos, unos niños engreídos que se creían superiores a los demás por que sus padres eran lideres de grandes empresas, me trataban peor que a un perro. Para escaparme de ese mundo le pedía a mi padre que me inscribiera en una preparatoria publica, donde esperaba conocer otro tipo de gente, él aun principio se opuso: "no permitiré que degrades más el apellido Hyuuga" me dijo sin importarle mucho la causa de mi decisión, pero gracias a mi hermana y su fuerte influencia sobre él termino por acceder.

Y ahora me veo aquí apunto de arrepentirme y salir huyendo.

Respiro hondo trato de armarme de valor. Entro. No me demoro mucho en notar donde esta el panel con las distintas clase, hay un gran tumulto de gente a su alrededor, con algo de dificultad trato de buscarme en las listas, a mi alrededor la gente esta muy enérgica, me parece que soy la única con miedo de entrar a clases, mientras continuo buscándome en las listas puedo escuchar distintos comentarios.

- estoy en la clase A. Los mejores!!.

- yo todavía no me encuentro

- de seguro te olvidaron jajajajaaa…

-¡¿QUE?! Por que de nuevo tengo que estar en la misma clase que la FRENTONA

- ¿A QUIEN LE VIENES HA LLAMAR FRENTONA, CERDA?

Justo a lado mío se pusieron a pelear dos chicas, una es rubia y la otra pelirosa

- Que problemáticas…

- ¡¡ A TI POR SUPUESTO!!

- DEJA LA ENVIDIA CERDA OBESA

- ¿obesa? ¿OBESA?!!! AHORA SI QUE NO TE LA PERDONO…- la rubia intento empujar a la pelirosa pero esta la esquivo y, para mi magnifica suerte, me empujo a mi, que si no fuera por un chico que me sujeto por detrás hubiera ido a para quizás donde.

- mira lo que has hecho, baka. – la pelirosa le reprocho a la rubia y después se dirigió a nosotros – disculpen a mi amiga – pude notar como en la chica se manifestaba un leve sonrojo al mirar a mi salvador, al cual aun no volteaba a ver – no fue su intención molestarlos – la chica parecía sincera

- no te preocupes, yo estoy bien – aunque yo fui la que hable ella no dejaba de mirarlo a él.

- como sea – él poseía una voz muy varonil, me gire para verlo, ¡vaya! Con razón la chica se había sonrojado el parecía un modelo de revista, sin embargo su actitud era algo fría, apenas dijo esas palabras se fue sin siquiera darme el tiempo para agradecerle. Me fije en que la chica pelirosa estaba paralizada viendo como se alejaba el moreno.

- ¿te encuentras bien? – pregunte

- que?... Ah?... si estoy bien. – al parecer el chico había causado una gran impresión en ella – no debería ser yo la que preguntara – su expresión facial cambio totalmente y pareció que yo me había imaginado lo afectada que ella había quedado

- OYE, SAKURA!! ¿Cuanto vamos a tener que esperarte?

- LO QUE SEA NECESARIO, y no me apures mira que estoy arreglando tu error

- no te preocupes, yo estoy bien. Ve con ellos…

- bueno, entonces me voy y… disculpa – y se fue hacia su grupo de amigos

Amigos…

Me pregunto si podré pertenecer a un grupo como el de ellos.

Con todo el jaleo tocaron el timbre para entrar y yo aun no me encontraba en las listas, así que rapadamente me metí por entre medio de las personas, que aun estaban viendo los grupos, pidiendo permiso y me gane delante para ver mejor, al fin me encontré, había quedado en el grupo C a cargo del profesor Hatake Kakashi.

Rápidamente corrí a mi salón de clases, por suerte el profesor aun no llegaba. Cuando entre, no te que todos estaban conversando en distintos grupos, busque un banco donde ubicarme, todas las mesas eran para dos personas, y como por inercia me dirigí a una que estaba ubicado al fondo de la sala al lado de la ventana que daba al patio y aun no tenia a nadie ubicado, al parecer tantos años me habían acostumbrado a sentarme en lugar apartado y sola. Desde mi asiento me puse a observar a los demás, me percate que no era la única sola, en la mesa de al lado mió, estaba un chico durmiendo, en el primer puesto al entrar a la sala había un chico con de expresión seria que tenia puesta una chaqueta de cuello subido que le cubría la mitad de la cara y dos puestos mas adelante mío estaba el chico que me había sujetado, su cara no me decía mucho, era como si su mente estuviera en otro lugar.

A pesar de que se suponía que ya había comenzado las clase gracias a que nuestro profesor aun no llegaba los jóvenes salían y entraban por doquier hasta que una inspectora les ordeno entrar, entre los que entraron pude divisar a la rubia y la pelirosa, que se sentaron juntas en la mesa que estaba delante del chico dormido, que ahora se sentaba con un gordito que no dejaba de comer papas. Una vez todos dentro la inspectora se presento.

- buenos días, yo soy la inspectora general de konoha, Mitarashi Anko, – se comenzó a pasear por la sala – como son nuevo esta vez les perdonare el que no hallan esperado dentro de la sala, sin embargo la próxima vez se las verán conmigo, jujujuu… déjenme decirle que no les va a gustar, COmo tampoco les gustara a los que COMEN y a los FLOJOS que duermen mientras HABLO. – dijo esto golpeando la mesa de ambos, despertando al dormido y asustando a gordito – Así que ahora esperen paciente mente al profesor, que conociéndolo no me extraña que aun no llegue – lo ultimo lo dijo mas para ella que para los demas y con una sonrisa forzada.

Una vez salio todos se pusieron a conversar. La pelirosa, que junto con la rubia se dieron vuelta para hablar con los chicos, noto mi presencia y me dio una sonrisa de saludo. No sabia lo gratificante que podía ser eso… de verdad me animo el día y comencé a creer sinceramente que este año seria destinto.

Pocos minutos después llego el profesor, el parecía tener uno 25 años y causo la emoción de muchas de las presentes aunque su cara no se veía por completo ya que traía una mascarilla.

- buenos días, soy su profesor Hatake Kakashi, y les impartiré las clase de ingles, ¿alguna pregunta? – las niñas que estaban alzando la mano no alcanzaron a extenderla cuando el agrego – parece que no, así que comencemos sus presentaciones. -^^U al parecer no quería responder preguntas.

Las presentaciones partieron por el chico que serio que tenia cubierto el rostro.

- soy Aburame Shino, y quiero estudiar el comportamientote los insectos – todos los que le siguieron decían sus nombres lo que les gustaba y lo que estudiarían a futuro – yo comencé a pensar que era lo que me gustaba…

La verdad nunca me había puesto a pensar en eso, hasta ahora solo he hecho lo que mi padre desea.

- soy Haruno Sakura, - la presentación de ella me desconecto de mis pensamientos – me gusta estudiar, hacer algo de deporte, y quiero estudiar medicina

Me asombro lo decidida que estaba, le tuve un poco de envidia quisiera tener su seguridad.

- holi! soy Yamanaka Ino, me gustan las flores, la moda, salir a los centros comerciales , y al salir de aquí, si no quedo en medicina ayudare en el negocio de flores de mi madre – otra chica mas con mucha personalidad , parece que seré la única tímida.

Los siguientes en presentarse fueron el dormilón llamado Nara Shikararu y Akimichi Shouji quien estaba más concentrado comiendo papas que en las presentaciones, por lo que fue regañado.

- la siguiente – solicito el profesor. Mi turno había llegado

- y…yo soy… Hyuuga Hinata - dije casi en un susurro

- mas alto, por favor, que no escucho

- … Hyuuga Hinata… – mi nombre causo murmullos en el salon – en… encantada en… conocerlo – agregue pero al parecer los demás no alcanzaron a escucharme.

- ¿hyuuga?

- ¿no serás miembro de la familia dueña de la cadena de centro comerciales del país? – los murmullos se solidificaron y comenzaron a avergonzarme

- ¡¡mentira!! –exclamaba una chica sin darme tiempo a contestar

- etto…

- no puede ser, es imposible que un miembro de una de las familias mas poderosos venga aquí.

- yo…

- si tienes razón – se contestaban entre ellos como si yo no estuviera presente, la frustración comenzaba a apoderarse de mi.

- cálmense, después pueden hacerle todas las preguntas que quieran, ahora sigamos con las presentaciones ¿algo mas que agregar Hinata-san? - negué con la cabeza y me senté.

Lo ocurrido me acaba de recordar mi anterior experiencia, a pesar de que los comentarios fueran por mi causa me sentí ajena a ello, que pasaba en la antigüedad, mi respuesta no parecia tener importancia.

- Uchiha Sasuke

Otra ola de murmullo se volvió a presentar sacándome de mi mundo, "el hijo del senador Uchiha…" "escuche de que se había ido a estudiar a extranjero…" escuchaba comentar a los que se sentaban delante mío… y al parecer en toda la sala se comentaban cosas similares. Me fije en quien se había presentado. Era el mismo chico de la mañana, me sentí algo identificada debido a los murmullos, pero la diferencia entre los dos se hizo al instante.

- …y no me interesa informarles de mis gustos o de mi familia – lo dijo de manera cortante y destacando la ultima parte, lo que causo el silencio de todos los presentes, y la admiración de todas las chicas.

Terminadas las presentaciones Kakashi-sensei nos dio la charla de bienvenida, nos informo de las distintas reglas del colegio y el horario de clases. Además nos comento que teníamos que elegir a dos delegados de curso en ese momento, pero como recién nos estábamos conociendo lo dejaría para mañana, así que nos dejo libre el tiempo restante, hasta el recreo, mientras el curso se reunía en distintos grupos para conversar, él se sentó a leer un libro.

Yo, para variar, me quede en mi puesto, aunque tenia ganas de conocer a los demás no sabia como, me enoje. Se suponía que las cosas iban a ser diferentes, yo seria más sociable y con seguiría amigas, pero no, la tonta chica tímida aun seguía aquí sola incapaz de acercarse a nadie, siquiera para preguntar la hora, la impotencia me comenzó a dominar y los ojos se me llenaron de lagrimas, ahora no solo seria la chica tonta y tímida sin no que también llorona. No, no me podía permitir eso respire hondo y trate de distraerme mirando el paisaje a través de la ventana.

Me alegro el que estuviéramos en el segundo piso, me permitía tener una visión mas amplia del patio de la escuela. Aunque solo podía ver el área verde de la escuela, agradecí la vista, la naturaleza siempre me había tranquilizado, me llenaba de paz.

El patio se veía desierto, ya que se suponía que todos lo alumnos estaban en clases, sin embargo note a un chico rubio durmiendo a la sombra de un árbol.

- como me gustaría estar en su lugar…

Me le quede observando, gracias a que no estaba muy adentrado en la zona de árboles pude observarlo sin problemas, podría a apostar de que el no era mucho mayor que yo. Sobre el uniforme llevaba un abrigo negro largo desabrochado en la parte delantera dejando al descubierto su camisa y, al igual que la de sasuke-kun, llevaba desabrochado los primeros tres botones dándole un aspecto refrescante. Sin embargo estas características pasaron a segundo plano para mí, lo que capto toda mi atención fue su semblante, se veía tan…sereno? No, esa no era la palabra correcta; era como si es sus sueños no tuviera problema alguno, parecía un niño pequeño que duerme feliz después de un largo día de juegos y entretención. El solo echo de verlo me había contagiado la tranquilidad y me hizo olvidar lo que me atormentaba en ese momento, sin contar que perdí la noción del tiempo; pero esto acabo cuado el despertó, dando paso a unos profundos ojos azules, si antes me había cautivado su semblante inocente, ahora lo eran sus ojos azules como el cielo, que tras unos segundos de despertar se enfocaron en mi dirección, nuestras miradas se cruzaron por un momentos, al verme descubierta rápidamente desvíe la mirada hacia mi mesa. Estaba apenada, había quedado atrapada en el sueño de un perfecto desconocido y para colmo me descubrió, casi podía imaginar como estaba mi rostro en este momento por la vergüenza.

- Hinata, ¿te sientes bien?

Una voz me saco de mis pensamientos, me parecía conocida, levante la vista para ver de quien se trataba, me quede sorprendida era la pelirosa, es decir, Sakura-san que estaba junto a su amiga.

- pareces un poco afiebrada, si gustas te llevamos a la enfermería.- me ofreció Ino-san

- no, gracias, estoy bien

- ¿segura? – insistió Sakura-san

- si

- bueno ya que esta todo bien vamos a pasear

Pensando lo que había ocurrido con el ojiazul, no me habia percatado que ya era hora de recreo

- de acuerdo – acepto Sakura-san – pero primero vamos al baño

Vi como las dos se ponían en marcha pero cuando estaban a pasos de la puerta se detuvieron y me miraron.

- ¿que esperas?

- ¿no vienes con nosotras?

Su pregunta me dejo marcando ocupado, ¿es que me estaban invitando a estar con ellas? La felicidad me invadió y por primera vez sentí al 100% que podría ser parte de algo, algo llamado amistad.

- ¿y?

- si. –dije con gran alegría y rápidamente me encamine hacia ellas

- ¿que tanto estabas pensando? – Me reprocho Ino-san mientras caminábamos – ¿no vez que esta frentona no será capas de aguantarse?

- ¿de quien se supone que estas hablando Ino-cerda?

Yo solo reí, mientras las dos paliaban al parecer esta era su forma de ser amigas…

- parece que te ha hecho bien el cambio, espero que no te vayas ha olvidar de nosotros –

Mi mundo que recién comenzaba a tomar forma se derrumbo. Una de las personas a las que menos deseaba volver a ver, aparecía frente a mí inesperadamente.

***

gracias por leerme, nos vemos en elsiguiente capitulo


	2. un pequeño accidente

Hola

Acabo de realizarle unas modificaciones a este capítulo … la trama y el contenido central no cambia solo algunas narraciones.

Aclaro mi fic es naruhina pero eso no quita que halla algo de enredos amorosos con los personajes de la pareja principal =3

Y por supuesto…

Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen salvo sino ha masashi kichimoto, a quien le ruego a diario que nos dé un bendito naruhina x3

**capitulo II: Un pequeño accidente**

- hola Hinata, ¿me extrañaste? – Yo estaba muda, era incapaz de salir de mi asombro - ¿Por qué no me presentas a tus amiguitas? – dijo mirándolas con desprecio

- ellas son…

- yo soy Ino y ella es Sakura, - se presentó Ino de manera cortante, para luego agregar de manera sarcástica – mucho gusto en conocerte

- yo soy Karin, - continuo, haciendo caso omiso al tono de Ino - una antigua compañera de Hinata. Disculpen pero ¿nos pueden dejar a solas?, es que hace tanto tiempo que no nos vemos que necesitamos hablar un par de cositas, ¿verdad Hina-chan? – más que una pregunta era una orden y ante esto tanto Ino como Sakura buscaron mi mirada para saber si estaba de acuerdo, yo asentí. Aunque en mi interior quería que se quedaran, no podía involucrarlas con Karin, no hasta saber cuál era el propósito de esta.

A paso lento e inseguro se fueron, sin dejar de echar unas cuantas miradas hacia atrás. Una vez que se perdieron de vista respire hondo, preparándome para lo que fuera que viniese.

- ¿qué pasa Hina-chan? Te noto un poco tensa

- Karin-san…por que estas aquí?

- ¿no te alegra el verme?

No. Karin era una de mis antiguas compañeras de clase que se destacaba por hacerle la vida imposible a todos los que pudiera, obviamente estaba yo entre ellos, todos los días, aparte de lo que hacían todos, me copiaba la tarea o estropeaba "sin querer" mis trabajos y se la pasaba presumiendo de los lujos que se daba y que según ella la hacían superior a los demás.

- no esperaba verte aquí

- ya ves las vueltas que da la vida. Se me antojo venir a ver cómo viven los…los plebeyos, para tomar practica – me quedo mirando como si yo supiera a lo que se refería – ya sabes, para saber cómo debo tratar a mis futuros empleaduchos.

Un capricho

- ten – me paso un papel, el cual por inercia recibí – quiero que me traigas lo que esta anotado lo antes posible

- … - ¿es que acaso estaría destinada a servir? – No –respondí firmemente.

- ¿Cómo? – alzo la voz

- que no voy a ir, m…mis … c… – quizás sea muy pronto , pero … - mis amigas - si bien aún no las conozco quizás de esta manera me deje en paz - me están esperando… su rostro se descompuso por algunos segundos, pero luego curvo sus labios en una sonrisa.

- oh! Ya tienes amigas, felicidades – me dijo con su infaltable tono de burla – encontrar a alguien que te acepte a ... – me miro de pies a cabeza de manera despreciativa – "ti" debió ser difícil.

No puedo evitar sentirme algo dolida después de todo ella tenía razón … quien va a apreciar a alguien como yo…

- hablando de amigas me acabo de acordar de una, - miro hacia atrás donde habían dos niñas una de ellas me parecio conocida - me conto algo muy entretenido, me comento de que se formó un gran barullo debido a que había alguien de la prestigiosa familia – entendia a donde se dirigía - dueña de la cadena comercial Byakugan , lamentablemente fue solo un alcance de apellidos . ¿sabes quien puede ser esa persona HINA-CHAN?

- etto…

- Ops! No me digas que eras tú? – Cinismo barato - me pregunto que irán a decir tus "amigas"

- y…yo no lo oculte con alguna intención – el descontrol dio inicio

- ellos no quisieron escuchar…– el descontrol dio inicio

- ¡¿eh? Pero ellas no lo saben. – el miedo se hacía presente

- Ellas solo verán a una niña rica que las engaño para entretenerse un rato.

Mentira!

- Se sentirán dolidas,

Yo no…

- traicionadas,

Yo…no quería …

- no querrán saber nada de ti

**shock**

- …

La sonrisa de victoria no tardó en aparecer en el rostro de la peliroja, destruyendo por completo mis débiles defensas que protegen mi orgullo

- iré a comprar

- ¿en serio? Gracias, sabía que entenderías, ¡eres lo máximo, Hi-na-chan! – todo esto lo dijo con una falsa sonrisa.

Despreciable, esa era la mejor definición para denominar a Karin, pero no tanto como yo.

- más vale que te apures, queremos comer antes de que se acabe el recreo. Te estaremos esperando en el pasillo de los terceros – dicho esto se fue corriendo donde sus amigas.

¿Por qué Karin tenía que venir, guiada por su capricho, justo a esta escuela? Se suponía que aquí me liberaría de todo lo que me atormentaba anteriormente. No, ella no es el problema, el problema soy yo.

Mire la lista y sin mucha gana fui a comprar.

En el negocio me las arregle como pude para comprar en medio de una masa de jóvenes desesperados.

Tres jugos, dos panes, dos galleta, dulces, un queque, chocolates…

¿Qué tanto podían comer estas niñas? Apenas podía sostener su pedido, de seguro después se estarán quejando que están gordas, y ahora donde se supone que están los terceros, comencé a buscar a alguien que me pudiera decir donde se encontraban. Logre divisar a la inspectora Anko, estaba se encontraba dándole órdenes a un sujeto con gafas negras, una vez que terminaron de hablar me acerque a ella.

- d…disculpe – la llame de manera temerosa, aún estaba algo intimidada por la manera en la que se había presentado.

- ¿sí?

- ¿m…me puede decir donde se ubican las salas de tercero?

- ellos están en… ¿eres de primero? – la pregunta me extraño

- si

- primer día y ya estas coqueteando

- ¿eh?... no, yo no… - ella rompió a reír a carcajada, me avergoncé

- no te preocupes es broma, ellos están en el tercer piso.

- gracias – dicho esto retome mi camino

- niña – me llamo la señorita Anko, obligándome a detenerme

- ¿sí?

- cuidado con los jotes de por ahí, que están esperando la caída de alguna presa atractiva.

- ¿Qué? – no entendí que quería decir

- olvídalo, solo que ve con cuidado, dicho esto se fue a vigilar por la periferia de los árboles.

Sin fijarme mucho a mi alrededor seguí mi camino

- "cuidado con los jotes" – me repetí para mí – "que están esperando alguna presa atractiva"

…

Jote… presa atractiva… yo…

- ¡¿EH? (N/A jote(zopilote) es un ave carroñera, pero en chile - y no se si en otras partes- se usa para denominar a los jóvenes que les justa ... conquistar niñas inocentes y no tan inocentes)

Al comprender el rubor invadió mis mejillas, era imposible que ellos me consideraran una presa, menos probable aun atractiva. De seguro la señorita Anko estaba equivocada frente a mi…

Una estúpida cobarde, incapaz de ser honesta, incapaz de expresar lo que siente y piensa, incapaz de actuar,…incapaz de aclarar la situación…una inútil.

Cuando Sakura e Ino se enteren de seguro…

- no, – apreté mis ojos y sacudí la cabeza mientras negaba la idea – mejor ni pensarlo

- ¡CUIDADO ABAJO!

Abruptamente ese grito me trajo de vuelta a la realidad, percatándome en lugar y la situación en la que me encontraba.

Por ir sumergida en mis pensamientos y con los ojos cerrados no note que lla me haya en el segundo piso y en el inicio de mi acenso hasta los terceros, para mi sorpresa alguien decencia a toda velocidad, para cuando me advirtió ya era demasiado tarde.

Todo quedo esparcido y los dos caímos… no se como pero el logro poner su mano tras de mí nunca antes de que chocáramos contra el suelo. Tras esto el rápidamente se paró y tras un "perdón" se dio a la fuga a toda velocidad escalera abajo; y yo continue en el suelo, todo en mi cabeza daba vueltas, así que preferí esperar que se me pasara.

No pasaron ni 10 segundos cuando apareció el tipo que anteriormente estaba hablando con la inspectora, venia del mismo lugar que la persona que colisiono conmigo e igual de acelerado. Cuando me vio me pregunto si estaba bien, yo asentí, con esto él se despreocupo de mi y comenzó a mirar los caminos que tenía a seguir, se veía indeciso de seguro estaba en el dilema de seguir bajando o ir por el pasillo y si elegía este último hacia donde iría a la izquierda donde estaba la biblioteca y o la derecha que daba al baño.

- niña, ¿viste pasar a un chico rubio? - ¿rubio? De seguro fuel que chico conmigo, ni siquiera había alcanzado a distinguir a la persona del choque.

- eh…si

- ¿por dónde se fue? – exigió saber el hombre

- h…hacia la biblioteca - mentí

- gracias. Esta vez no te escaparas – esto último lo murmuro para si, y luego se fue corriendo.

Tras esto ya me sentí segura para ponerme en pie, pero primero tome todas las golosinas esparramadas.

- gracias

No me había percatado de que nuevamente alguien se hallaba a mi lado hasta que escuche su voz y vi sus zapatos, levante la mirada para ver de quien se trataba.

– gracias, por no decirle por donde me fui y perdón por el pequeño accidente – era el mismo rubio que había divisado durmiendo esta mañana – iba tan rápido que no alcance a frenar. ¿Estás bien? – me pregunto tendiéndome la mano para ayudarme a parar.

- s…si – acepte su mano como apoyo, pero no esperaba que tras el mínimo roce mi corazón se sobresaltara…de seguro aun no olvidaba el bochorno de haber sido descubierta observandole.

- qué alivio, me había asustado al ver que no te levantabas y que no podía ayudarte por ir arrancando.

- n…no te preocupes – le sonreí tímidamente – solo estaba un poco mareada y por mi poco sentido del equilibrio preferí quedarme en el suelo hasta estabilizarme.

Una vez en pie el quedo mirando fijamente todas las cosas que llevaba.

- etto… ¿p…pasa algo?

- no, nada, no te preocu… – fue interrumpido por sus estómago, que gruño fuertemente. Ambos quedamos en silencio hasta que él lo rompió con una risa nerviosa – jeje…parece que mi estómago esta algo molesto

Esboce una pequeña sonrisa ante su comentario, era obvio que tenía hambre, mire todas las cosas que traía, ninguna era mía pero…

- ¡AH! Diablos! Ya me encontraron – cerca nuestro andaba el tipo de gafas , pero al parecer aun no lo detectaba – mejor ya me voy, disculpa de nuevo y nos vemos – dijo esto mientras corría

- ¡espera! – ante mi llamado se detuvo en seco y se voltio a verme algo confuso

- ¡NARUTO! – por desgracia el sujeto de lentes también se voltio a ver notando la presencia del rubio – ahora si no te me escaparas.

Rápidamente le lance un pan, el cual atropo mientras reanudaba la fuga.

- De seguro Karin y sus amigas se enojaran…

…qué más da de seguro se molestarían igual – sin más contratiempos fui a entregarles su pedido.

Cuando las encontré en el tercer piso me di cuenta de que estaba en lo correcto, ella ya estaba molesta y sus amigas la escuchaban pacientemente.

- … más le vale que no se vuelva a aparecer frente a mí, si no quiere conocer el infierno…

- etto…Karin-san ya traje lo que me pidieron

- ya era hora! ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

- perdón es que me paso un pequeño accidente.

- Como sea, Yukino y Yuriko vamos a comer antes de que se haga tarde – tras obtener la comida las tres se marcharon sin siquiera dar las gracias. Yo hice lo mismo en dirección contraria a ellas, o eso trate de hacer

- Hinata – Karin había vuelto a mi

- ¿si?

- aquí falta mi pan con jamón y queso

- g…gomen debí haberlo olvidado – mentí

- más te vale que la próxima vez no vuelva a ocurrir – asentí

…¿la próxima? ¿Es que tendría que hacerlo de nuevo? Definitivamente este sería otro año sin fin.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hasta aquí queda este capítulo, espero no haberlos desilusionado con la aparición de Karin, la que será la antagonista de mi historia por ahora.

ahora les informo que el proximo cap espero traerselos dentro de las sgtes 10 hrs juntos con mis disculpas y explicaciones de mi ausencia de casi un año... hasta la pronto

**wily2513** etto… gracias por tu sugerencia pero creo que la en esta historia no la tomare, necesito de un naruto algo tonto por que sino no es Naruto :( (Por si te interesa en mi otra historio actúa un poco algo frió pero desde el capitulo 8 creo, y solo con cierto personaje)

con esto me despido, hasta la próxima , cuídense.


	3. encuentros de biologia

Y tras casi un año dejamos finalmente con ustedes el tercer capítulo:

_naruto y los demas personajes no me pertecen_

**Encuentros de biología**

Gracias a la orden de Karin no pude aprovechar el recreo para conocer más a Sakura e Ino, así que volví al salón, ellas a un no llegaban por lo que pase directamente a mi asiento, hice tiempo ordenando mis cosas y mirando por la ventana, el timbre ya había sonado así que se veía como todos regresaban a sus salones sin muchas ganas…

- hola, ¿te moleta si me siento al lado tuyo?

- no, adelante

La chica que se acomodaba a mi lado… donde la he visto…no recuerdo relacionarme con nadie que tenga un estilo rebelde…

- ¿tengo algo?

- n…no, nada – tengo q dejar de mirar a las personas cuando pienso en ellas – solo que no recuerdo haberte visto la clase anterior. – su expresión se volvió dura e indignada

- qué mala memoria, me ofendes

- lo siento yo…

- no hay excusa que valga

- … - como es q con solo decir unas palabras la en barro de tal manera

- no me digas que te vas a poner a llorar

-…

- jajaja – la quede mirando sorprendida – no me digas que de verdad te la creíste, que ingenua , es normal que no te acuerde de alguien que apenas has visto además que en la hora anterior no era yo misma

-¿?

- yo estaba sentada con el Uchiha

- lo siento no me fije

- a que estabas babeando por el Uchiha – me sorprendio

- p…por supuesto que no… estaba pensando y distraída con el paisaje – la imagen de esos profundos ojos al despertar regreso a mi cabeza y no pude evitar avergonzarme.

- que linda, te has puesto colorada.

- n… no es por eso!

- silencio por favor - no percate de cuando llego la profesora – buenos días mi nombre es Shizune y le impartiré el ramo de biología, para comenzar… - lo demás no le puse mucha atención puesto que mi compañera comenzó a hablarme

- mi madre me pidió que viniera de niña buena, pero no aguante mucho y volví a ser yo – ahora que lo dice de verdad que su uniforme no estaba como el de los de más andaba con la falda mucho más corta de lo permitido, con muñe queras y un… como diría mi padre collar para perros, y se notaban claramente un mecho de cabello teñido de fucsia mientras que su pelo original er de tono violeta

- perdón, no te he dicho mi nombre, soy Sasaki Yukino

- yo soy…

- no es necesario ya lo se, pero dime que hace una Hyuga en un colegio como este,

- o-o!

- jajaja…

- disculpe, me podría contar a los demás de que es lo que se ríe para que nos riamos todos juntos– la profe se percató.

- por supuesto – poco duro mi secreto – un perrito se llamaba completo salió a la calle y se lo comieron

- algunos rieron mas por lo fome e irónico que sonó, que por el humor

- silencio. Se cree humorista por lo visto

- no pero solo cumplo sus ordenes, Me pidió que nos riéramos juntos y lo hice

- mejor cayese y siéntese, ahora alguien me puede responder a la pregunta anterior… note como Sakura alzaba la mano.

- jeje…

- gracias por no decir mi secreto

- vaya así que es verdad –eh? Me a sacado mentira por verdad – con razón Karin esta interesada en ti – ahora ya se de dónde se me hacía conocida es una de las que estaba con ella

- viniste a sentarte con migo porque ella te lo pidió

- ¿acaso crees que soy una de sus "empleaduchas"? Yo soy quien decido lo que hago y ese Uchiha es un pesado no se cómo todas andan de babosa por él, y el único puesto disponibles era este.

Luego de eso no hablamos mucho más, la sola mención de Karin causo mi incomodidad

Por su parte la clase avanzo sin mayores contra tiempo y la mayoría de las preguntas eran respondidas por Sakura.

Toc-Toc (n/a: rancio intento de puerta lo siento)

- Pase

- señorita Shizune podría venir un momento – el mismo sujeto del recreo se asomó por la puerta, no creo que aún lo anden buscando verdad

- repasen lo que les enseñe mientras vuelvo

La profe salió y como era de esperarse todos hicieron cualquier cosa menos estudiar, sin embargo todos fueron cayados por un estruendoso "¡SHIZUNE- NECHAN!" seguido de un golpe.

- ¡POR QUE ME GOLPEAS!

- ¡IDIOTA RECUERDA DONDE ESTA, NO PUEDES ANDAR GRITANDO!

- pues tu también estas gritando y no se ve bien que una profe sea histérica, te volverás vieja como una pa…

Otro golpe.

Luego de eso no se mas y tras unos minutos la profe regreso, y dio un gran suspiro

- perdonen las molestias, bueno antes de comenzar les traigo un nuevo compañero, pasa

Con paso firme y completamente relajado entro el chico de antes.

- Naruto-san – murmure sin darme cuenta hasta ahora que me había quedado gravado su nombre

- el idiota – me percate como mi compañera miraba con gran interés al recién llegado, y como una sonrisa traviesa se formaba en su rostro – esto si se va a poner bueno.

- Mi nombre es Uzmaki Naruto, y muy pronto seré conocido por todos como el mejor detective del mundo!

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, y van desde la reprobación a la burla, pero siempre entre las sombra…

- primero tendrás que conseguir un cerebro.

Nuevamente los murmullos fueron a callas pero esta vez por una burla mayor, y todos voltearon a mirar al dueño de las palabras

- ¡¿Quién fue ...

Naruto-san no fue la excepción indignado busco al dueño de las palabras sin embargo al encontrarlo se quedó mudo, formando unos segundos de silencio para luego romperlo estruendosamente

- ¡ TEME!

- hmp

- ¿Qué demonios haces acá?

-…

- el lugar que menos esperaba encontrarte era este, ya se, me seguiste por que no podías estar más tiempo sin intentar superarme.

- …

- déjame decirte que para un emo como tu eso será imposible

-…

- QUE TE PASA IMBESIL? PRIMERO ME INSULTAS Y LUEGO NO ME CONSTESTAS… a ya se lo que pasa es que el nene no puede decir ni hacer nada sin la autorización de su papito.

La gota que rebalsó el vaso.

- no tengo porque gastar mis palabras con un perdedor como tú, pero con tus orígenes que más se puede esperar

- COMO TE…

- ya vasta los dos, no se olviden que aún están en mi clase! – ya se me había olvidado por completo la presencia de Shizune-sensei - además, más vale que se lleven bien ya que por ahora Naruto te sentaras con Sasuke

-¡QUE! – Reprocharon los dos al mismo tiempo – ni en sueños – los dos se miraron desafiantes al terminar la misma oración,

- Naruto si hubieras llegado a la hora podrías haber elegido con quien sentarte sin ningún problema pero como no lo hiciste y ahora no te queje , y tu, Sasuke, no creo que quiera que le informemos al senador Uchiha que esta causando problemas recién en el primer día, asi que ahora pasa a tu pupitre por favor.

Sin regañar más se dirigio a su puesto con la misma confianza con la que había entrado… sin embargo… por un momento me pareció que sus ojos reflejaban una enorme tristeza… seria producto de mi imaginación? Trate de buscar indicios de que haya sido realidad de nuevo, pero nada lo único que encontré fue su mirada penetrante al descubrirme observándolo… lo que me causo un gran sobre salto, el mostro un poco de sorpresa y luego me dedico una sonrisa y se voltio para sentarse y poner atención a la clase que se reanudaba con total normalidad. Salvo por cierta sensación tensa que venía desde el segundo puesto delante de mi.

Bueno a llegado la hora del mea culpa

Me acabo de dar cuenta de que no me demore casi un año en reanudar sino que 1 año 2 meses y 21 dias de verdad mis mas sinceras disculpas, he escrito anteriormente este capítulo muchas veces pero siempre pasaba algo, que se moría el notebook, se me olvida mi clave, me asaltaron y se lo llevaron T-T, etc… y además el primer año de U me tiene algo agotado, pero que mejor para relajarse que el naruhina x3

Ahora tratare de actualizar una vez por semana… pero si me demoro… algún día volveré ;3 no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias.

Ahora muchas gracias por sus comentarios, de verdad que me alegran y me ayudan a decir tengo que continuar… aunque me demore u-uU. Obviamente yo también leo fic y cuando quedan abandonados a medio estar es desilusionante y perdonen mis faltas ortográficas: "Estamos trabajando para usted"

Sin mas espero verlos luego como excepción espero que sea durante este fin de semana largo (pensaba poner todo aqui pero crei que quedaria muy largo) quiero terminar de presentar la situación en la que se mueve Hinata inicialmente para comenzar con una idea que espero que les guste :3

Bye , cuídense , nos leemos x3


	4. polos opuestos

**Polos opuestos **

- Buenos tardes señorita Hyuga – me saludaba nuestro chofer mientras me abría la puerta

- Buenas tardes Sebastián, ya le he dicho he dicho que me llame Hinata nada mas

- lo siento mucho, pero no estoy en condiciones de tomarme esas libertades – como siempre no queda más que resignarse.

- perdón por hacerle esperar es que… t…tuve que quedarme a buscar un libro

- no tienen que disculparse es mi deber el esperar a la señorita cuando corresponda, además debió ser un libro muy especial, para que no lo tengan en la biblioteca

-s…si –

No me gustaba mentir pero tampoco quería que llegara a los oídos de mi padre, que me estaba escondiendo, si solo no me hubiera olvidado de llamar a Sebastian para que no pasara por mí, para cuando me di cuenta ya era demasiado tarde.

-.-.-.-**Flash Back-.-.-.-**

- Hinata, ¿te vienes con nosotros al karaoke, a celebrar el primer día?

- no creo que pueda, no he avisado a casa

- vamos no te cuesta nada llamar

Ella tenía razón era muy fácil sacar el móvil y pedir permiso, pero en mi caso no serviría de mucho ya que él no contestaría

- los chicos también se apuntan, Sakura los está convenciendo este momento - trato de insistir la rubia

Entonces Chouji-kun, Shikamaru-kun y Naruto-kun también vendrían… de seguro iba a ser muy entretenido… ese trio tenía algo que los hacia ser muy graciosos cuando se juntaban… un vago, un comilón y uno hiperactivo, "trio de idiotas" le había denominado Ino… seria genial poder compartir un poco mas con todos…y si me voy a casa estaré sola como siempre…

- de acuerdo, - me decidí – yo también voy – no creo que mi padre se enfade mucho si no le aviso, claro si es que se da cuenta de que llegue mas tarde

- genial, entonces vamos

- espera guardo mis…

- ¿cosas? – le quede mirando sorprendida mientras me tendía la mochila, ¿en que momento ordeno todo? – Hinata, deberías decidirte mas rápido no vaya hacer que pierdas una oportunidad por ello. Bien, entonces vamos de seguro que nos están esperando en la salida.

Ino no se equivocó hay estaban, solo faltaba el rubio hiperactivo.

- te dije que la convencería – le señalo Ino a Sakura en cuanto la vio – y Naruto?

- el no podrá ir – se adelantó a responder Shikamaru-kun – tenía un asunto pendiente que atender

- entonces, en marcha – señalo animadamente Ino.

Poco antes de cruzar el portón de la escuela notamos que una multitud se agrupaba a las a fueras rodeando un auto muy lujoso, el temor se hizo nuevamente presente en mi… había olvidado por completo avisarle a Sebastian, nuestro chofer de toda la vida, que hoy me pasara a buscar mas tarde.

- ¿de quién será ese auto? – se preguntaron a la vez la chicas

- que problemático, traer un cacharro de ese tamaño a la escuela

Me quede en blanco cuando me fue posible divisar la patente… no había duda ese era el auto de mi familia.

- ¿te sientes bien? Estas un poco pálida

- quizás no comiste bien

- n…no, e…estoy bien es solo me acorde que tengo algo que hacer…

- si gustas te podemos esperar – ofreció Sakura, mientras lo demás asentían

- n… no es necesario que se moleste

- no es molestia

- … - no se me ocurrían excusas, por primera vez creo que el que ser tan amable puede ser molesto – p…por favor vayan sin mi, si no me sentiré muy mal por retrasarlos.

- ¿segura?

- si

- está bien, pero la próxima vez tendrás que ir si o si – me exigieron

- no faltare – les asegure con una sonrisa de resignación

- entonces, nos vemos mañana.

- se, cuídense.

Tras esto ellos se marcharon y yo me fui a vagar por la prepa esperando que todos se fueran, para que nadie me viera ingresar al auto.

**-.-.-.- Fin Flash Back -.-.-.-**

Solté un gran suspiro y mire la por la ventana con resignación, aunque había sido una idea improvisada el ir al karaoke, realmente me había ilusionado, sería la primera vez que salía sin que fuera algo familiar o de compras obligatorias, pero bueno era recién el inicio escolar, de seguro habrá muchas otras oportunidades mas adelante.

No pude evitar sonreír ante esta idea, cosa que no paso desapercibida para Sebastian.

- parece que ha tenido un buen día señorita, hace tiempo que no sonreía de esa manera

- así es, y si me dejaras de tratar con tanta formalidad sería mucho mejor – intente nuevamente.

- lamento no poder complacerla.

Definitivamente Sebastian era un obstinado de primera, y no solo él sino que todos los trabajadores de mi hogar, gente con la cual crecí no dejaban de tratarme como si fuera alguien superior a ellos, por mas que yo les insistiesen de que me trataran como una igual; por lo menos en la escuela al fin encontré personas que no me tratan de manera especial, a excepción de Karin claro que ella es un caso especial, sin embargo lo que mas me sorprendió el este día fue el descubrir que las casualidades si existen , todos estaban conectados desde mucho antes y fueron a parar a la misma escuela

**-.-.-.- Flash Back -.-.-.-**

La clase de biología al fin llegaba terminaba, todos se agrupaban y salían de la sala… busque a Ino y Sakura con la esperanza de poder compartir este recreo con ellas pero estaban ocupadas hablando con Shizune-sensei, por lo que me puse a guardar las cosas, haciendo tiempo hasta que desocuparan

- hola, vaya suerte de que quedáramos en el mismo curso! – naruto-san se había acercado

- s…si – los nervios me traicionaron, demasiado encuentros inesperados por hoy tal vez

- ahora me presento como corresponde, cómo pudiste notar soy el gran Uzumaki Naruto futuro detective de Konoha – nuevamente se me escapo una sonrisa ante tal desplante

- y… yo soy Hyuga Hinata , gusto en conocerte

-… donde e escuchado ese apellido antes – y aquí vamos de nuevo – donde… donde…

- quizás…

- ya se la anime Neo Angelique

- ¿anime? - tal comparación me desestabilizo - quizás, no veo muchas animaciones

- deberías ver, hay unas de crímenes y misterios muy interesantes

- viviendo en el mundo de las fantasías solo conseguirás hacerte falsas ilusiones - tanto Naruto como yo volteamos a mirar a quien había dicho esas palabras, pero no se veía nadie que pareciera estar pendiente de nuestra conversación, aunque esa voz… juraría que habían sido de Sasuke-san, quien acababa de salir del salón, mire a Naruto-san, note como su mirada se perdía en la puerta como si estuviera viendo algo completamente diferente.

- Naruto-san, ¿sucede algo?

- eh? Nada, nada. Por cierto el pan que me diste estaba muy rico.

- qué bueno que te haya gustado

- perdón por la demora, Hinata. Esta loca de la biología humana se quedó pegada a la profesora – se disculpó Ino-san que venía acompañada de Sakura-san – si es que no la saco de ahí, estoy segura que no deja que Shizune-sensei se vaya.

- es que es tan genial, esta estudiando medicina mientras trabaja como profesora para costearse los estudios y es la mejor de su clase, ya quisiera ser yo así a su edad

- ¿Sakura-chan? ¿Eres tu verdad? – ambas chicas se quedaron viendo Naruto-san de manera confusa

- Hinata ¿quién es tu amigo? –interrogo Ino, mientras miraba al rubio de pies a cabeza, mientras este miraba a Sakura de manera esperanzadora

- él es Naruto-san, lo conocí de casualidad el recreo anterior.

- lo siento, no te conozco

- vamos, soy yo, estuvimos en el mismo en la misma escuela hasta el primer año de primaria, pero en grupos separados.

- ¿lo recuerdas? – le pregunto a Ino, la cual negó con la cabeza – lo siento pero no te recuerdo, de eso ha pasado mucho, quizás me estas confundiendo.

- claro que no, te recuerdo perfectamente tu ibas en el primero…

- ya se – salto Ino – tu eres el chico revoltoso que siempre andaba causando problemas y te metías en todas las clases para fastidiar a los profes – este asintió – es el chico que en una ocasión voto tu bebida a por andar corriendo…

- ah…

- ¿me recuerdas ahora? – pregunto esperanzado el rubio

- no

- Sakura-chan – se lamentó el rubio.

- no te preocupes, esta no tiene cabeza nada más que para los estudios – lo consoló Ino dándole una palmada en el hombro

- ¿y quién eres tú? – le pregunto a la rubia ante tal acto

- y tú te quejas de porque sakura no te recuerda – se quejó algo cabreada - Soy Ino la amiga inseparable de Sakura

- a tu eres la niña pesada que se juraba la mejor de la escuela

- ¡¿a quien le vienes a decir pesada? Además para que te lo sepas… no me creía la mejor, era y soy la mejor de todas

- veo que hay gente que no cambia… igual de pesada – susurro el rubio

- ah! De casualidad… eras el chico que siempre andaba compitiendo con… otro niño – pregunto Sakura

- ¡si! Al fin me recuerdas! – Festejo el joven – bo sabes las ganas que tenia de volver a verte, es decir a un no repongo tu bebida … - se escuso

Realmente me sorprendió él que ya se conocieran, poco a poco sentí como iba quedando por completo fuera de la conversación, debía ser emocionante encontrarse con antiguos conocidos, y lo más impresionante era la diferencia entre este encuentro y el que yo había experimentado hora ante.

- Naruto, ¿cuánto tiempo más nos vas hacer esperar? –lo llamo Shikamaru-san desde la entrada

- si no te apuras nos quedaremos sin papas –agrego Chouji-san

- tranquilos ya voy - les respondió – luego seguimos hablando, vale? – les dijo a las dos

- OK y nos cuentas como es que conoces a esos dos – le ordeno Ino

- de acuerdo, nos vemos- y partió pero ante salir se giro – ¡Hinata! – Yo lo mire algo sorprendida – se me olvidaba, juntémonos a la hora de almuerzo por lo de antes – Dicho esto se fue y reunió con sus amigos

¿Antes?... ah! Debe ser por el pan, sonreí ante su exageración, como si yo le ubiera salvado la vida

- mmm… ¿podría ser esto una cita?

- ¡? – mire algo confusa a Ino, quien me miraba de manera insinuante

- por supuesto tú y Naruto – sentí como mi rostro aumentaba de temperatura

- c…claro q…queno e…es solo – las palabras no me salían al estar nerviosa

- no escuches a Ino, le encanta emparejar a las personas, y tu deja de molestarla – le reclamo la pelirosa – mira como esta – gracias Sakura – como se supone que vera a Naruto así en su cita

- Sa…Sakura-san!

Las dos se pusieron a reír de mi reacción

- tranquila, solo bromeábamos xDD

- el solo quiere agradecerme por un pan que le di en el recreo anterior – les explique

- ¿Era solo eso? – interrogo Ino, lo cual afirme con la cabeza, ellas se miraron y soltaron un gran "aburrido" al mismos tiempo

Lo que siguió s eso fue una clase completamente normal y luego la hora de almuerzo en la que me vi obligada nuevamente a hacer los mandatos de Karin, claro que en esa ocasión no me detuve a pensar en mi mala suerte ni en lo abusadora de Karin, debía hacerlo lo mas rápido posible para ir con Sakura e Ino que de seguro estarían con los chicos, y no me equivoque… en una mesa del casino estaban los 5, al parecer, Naruto- san estaba molestando a Chouji, apenas Sakura me noto me hizo señas para que me les uniera.

- Perdón por la tardanza,

- tranquila además Naruto se encargó de conseguir tu bandeja de comida – note que esta además de la fruta jugo y comida que habitualmente tenía un tazon de ramen instantáneo.

- eso es como recompensa por el pan de esta mañana – me señalo él

- yo le agradecí

**-.-.-.- Fin flash back-.-.-.-**

Lo demás fue conversación, peleas traviesas y entretención en general, me entere de que Ino y Sakura llevaban juntas desde el preescolar y nunca se habían separado y la secundaria la compartieron con Shikamaru- kun y Chouji-kun, y por su parte Naruto-kun había estado en varias escuelas en donde había podido conocer a los demás pero lo que me marco el almuerzo fue cuando me obligaron a dejar de ser tan formal, con las chicas no tuve problemas de seguro por que ya estaba acostumbrada a tratar con niñas por mi hermana , pero en el caso de los chicos era diferente, con el único que se podría decir que había mantenido una conversación era con mi primo, antes que se internara en un colegio de varones y de eso ya habían pasado años, sin embargo lo logre; aunque el caso de Naruto-kun fue el que mas trabajo y bochorno me dio, cada vez que le miraba de frente – como me habían obligado hacerlo con sakura e Ino con cada uno de ellos – me acordaba lo de esta mañana y el como me descubrió observándolo y luego por segunda vez en la clase de shizune-sensei, lo que terminaba por trabar mi lengua y no me saliera la voz, hasta que después de varios logre hablarle de manera un poco mas fluida…

¿Por que no habrá podido ir con los demás?

- señorita ya hemos llegado - anuncio Sebastián

- gracias Sebastian

- no hay de que señorita – me respondió mientras baja del auto

Y la rutina daba comienzo…

- bienvenida a casa Hinata-sama – me saludo como de costumbre grupo de sirvientes quienes eran liderados por Tanaka-san, la ama de llaves de poco más de 30 años, suponía yo, y que destacaba por su larga cabellera negra.

- Hyuga-sama aún no ha llegado y su hermana Hanabi se encuentra en su alcoba haciendo los deberes – me informo la mujer, mientras el mayor domo me tendía las manos para que le entregara mi bolso.

- gracias, pero ya les he dicho que no es necesario que se tomen tantas molestias cada vez que llego.

- lo siento pero son ordenes de Hyuga-sama y no las podemos desobedecer – y otra vez la misma respuesta, tras un suspiro me resigne a la idea

- cualquier cosa estaré en mi habitación – les informe

- ¿gustaría que le llevaran alguna cosa?

- no, gracias

- como guste.

Y tras una mirada de agradecimiento a todos los presentes me retire, como de costumbre, aunque… si no me equivoco hoy había una chica nueva, luego le preguntare a Tanaka-san

Una vez en mi habitación, deje mis cosas aun lado de mi escritorio y me puse a hacer los deberes, desde pequeña se nos había impuesto a mi hermana y a mi este habito, _"tienen que estudiar para que se conviertan en dignas líderes de nuestras empresas" _, "l_as normas y lo hábitos son esenciales para triunfar en el mundo laboral_" eran cosas que nos decía mi padre al imponernos un habito de estudio. Como era tan solo el primer día de clases la tarea era escasa por lo que termine muy pronto, quedando con un mucho tiempo libre… me recosté sobre la cama un momento para descansar un momento

_**Toc-toc**_

Golpearon mi puerta, mire la hora… me sonreí de seguro era lo de siempre …

- adelante

- con su permiso Hinata-sama, - ingreso la chica que había notado antes – Tanaka-san me ha ordenado que le trajera esto – señalo la bandeja que traía, no me equivoque.

Desde que Tanaka-san había llegado a esta casa era la única que me trataba con normalidad cuando estábamos a solas y se percataba de mis momentos de tristeza … "_es mas fácil pasar las penas con algo dulce_" me decía con aspecto maternal mientras me traía una taza de chocolate y galletas cada tarde tras la escuela , aunque en ocasiones a causa del trabajo no podía, pero de alguna u otra forma siempre llegaba a mi habitación lo mismo, como ahora que llegaba a manos de esta joven castaña, que aparentaba tener mi misma edad… me alegre ante esto.

- gracias – le dije mientras recibia la bandeja – ¿eres nueva?

- si, mi nombre es Tenten para servirle señorita

- Hinata, llámame así por favor – le pedí

- lo siento pero no puedo. Ahora con su permiso me retiro

- espera

- ¿en que la puedo servir? – no pude evitar soltar un suspiro ante su respuesta

- ¿Tenten-san cuántos años tienes?

- 17 – me respondió

- ves? – me miro algo confusa, sin saber a lo que me refería – somos casi de la misma edad, lo que nos hace iguales así que no es necesario que me trates con tanto respeto

- lo siento mucho, pero no concuerdo con usted es la joven dama de esta casa y yo tan solo una sirvienta , por lo que no puedo tomar esos privilegios , ahora si no tiene nada mas que pedirme me retiro Hinata-sama – me respondió secamente al irse

Y sin otra palabra se fue... como todos los demás.

Cada vez que trato de pedirle a los trabajadores de esta casa que me traten como una igual se niegan rotundamente, y al verla semejante a mí en edad me ilusiono el pensar que al fin alguien me trataría como un igual en esta casa. Pero no.

Mire la bandeja, no tenia mucha hambre pero me serví la leche y las galletas igual no quería que luego llegara Tanaka-san a regañarmepor no alimentarme vien. Tras esto me recosté nuevamente, mirando la inmensidad del techo… todo es demasiado grande para mí…

Las horas pasan lentamente mientras mi mente divaga en la nada.

Hace tiempo atrás gastaba mi tiempo entrenando artes marciales, según mi padre en cualquier momento podíamos ser atacadas para pedir un rescate o algo por el estilo, así que debíamos aprender a defendernos; esos eran los mejores momentos de pequeña eran el único tiempo que compartía con papá, quizás no era de una forma muy afectuosa pero sentía de que el me prestaba atención y significaba algo para él, cuando Hanabi-chan cumplió los 4 años se unió a nuestras prácticas me encantaba verla practicar era realmente buena, aunque ahí fue cuando lo note, mi padre le exigía demasiado y era tan solo una niña, cuando le intente decir que era demasiado duro con ella nos hizo enfrentarnos, yo no quería , pero no pude negarme ante su fría mirada; mi pequeña hermana se arremetió contra mi como una fiera yo trate de defenderme lo mejor que pude pero ella era realmente fuerte al final termine perdiendo " _has perdido con tu hermana que es cinco años menor que tú, eres una vergüenza_" sus palabras me dañaron profundamente, entrene más duro para que él me valorar pero fue en vano, él nunca cambio su percepción. Luego descubrí otro beneficio en la práctica, cada vez que entrenaba mi mente era liberada de las ataduras de la escuela y la familia pero ahí fue cuando mi padre me prohibió continuar con mis entrenamientos "_ya no eres una niña, debes comportante como una señorita digna de nuestro estatus_" y junto con sus normas mis actividades se fueron limitando quedándome nada mas que el estudio y de vez en cuando debía acompañarle a alguna reunión de negocios. Momentos de soledad que me embargaban de pena y frustración.

_**Toc-toc**_

El sonido de la puerta me hizo regresar del mundo de los recuerdos.

- adelante – nuevamente asomo Tenten -san

- la cena está servida, su padre y hermana la están esperando.

- gracias por avisarme, enseguida bajo - no te que la muchacha se mostraba algo indecisa - ¿pasa algo?

- yo… yo quería disculparme por mi actitud de antes – me dijo mientras inclinaba su cabeza, dejando me sorprendida ante tal acto – usted solo estaba tratando de ser amable con migo y yo fui una pesada al marcar nuestra distancia

- n…no tienes por qué disculparte

- no, yo tengo que…

- q… que no es necesario…

- pero…

Al final la dos desistimos y reimos

- Muchas gracias Hi…Hinata - me agradeció dudando un poco al tutearme

- no hay de que – le respondi con una sorisa

- es que de verdad me sorprendiste, creí que solo estabas siendo una falsa e hipócrita actuando de tal modo, como supuse que son todos los niños ricos hijos de papi – confeso con mucha mas confianza dejando me una gran impresión ante tal desplante – pero después de hablar con la oba-san…

- ¿oba-san? – la interrumpí algo confusa

- jeje así es como llamo a Tanaka-san, es entretenido sacarla de quicios de repente, – asi que ella de nuevo me había ayudado – bueno ella me hizo darme cuenta que solo me deje llevar por mi concepto de "niño rico" y no te di ninguna oportunidad de darte a conocer, lo siento.

- no te preocupes, hay veces que yo también pienso lo mismo, por eso me cambie de escuela – le confesé

- yo también acabo de entrar en una preparatoria - me empezó hablar animadamente mientras se sentaba junto a mi – claro que si fuera por mi hubiera dejado los estudios por el trabajo, pero la oba-san se negó a darme el empleo si no retomaba los estudios

- ¿Por qué estas trabajando a tu edad?

- de veras, que tú vives en otro mundo – eso me ofendió un poco su comentario pero lo deje pasar – en mi casa somos muchos y lo que ganan mis padres no nos alcanza, así que decidí venir a la ciudad en busca de algún empleo y poder ayudar a mi familia y tuve la suerte de encontrarme con oba-san

- ¿a quién llamas oba-san?

De la nada había aparecido en mi habitación Tanaka-san

- jeje… ah! Tengo que ir a hacer algo, permiso – rápidamente se escabullo Tenten mientras era mirada amenazadoramente por Tanaka-san quien esbozo una sonrisa cuando esta se perdió de vista

- ¿que miras? – Me pregunto reprobatoriamente – hace cinco minutos deberías estar en la cena

- lo siento, se me había olvidado por completo – le dije mientras me ponía en pie

- apúrate, que ya sabes como se pone tu padre cada vez que llegas tarde a la cena – asentí con la cabeza y me puse en marcha

Como era de esperarse mi familia ya se encontraba sentada y me esperaba

- lamento la demora – me disculpe mientras tomaba asiento

- ya sabes lo que pienso acerca de la puntualidad y las normas, por lo que espero que no se vuelva a repetir

- si

Tras esto nos servimos en completo silencio, nada salvo el casi inaudible sonido de los cubiertos quebraba el silencio de la habitación, que poco a poco se convertía en una pesada tención que ponía los pelos de punta, me daba miedo pensar que cualquier acción que realizara quebraría la quietud y molestaría a mi padre, aunque creo que yo soy la única con esa percepción ya que a los pocos minutos Hanabi-chan rompió el silencio.

- oto-san, la maestra nos dio la tarea de elaborar un informe acerca de cómo desarrolla el día diario de una empresa, para lo cual tenemos que acompañar a nuestros padres a sus respectivos, por lo que quería saber si te puedo acompañar a tú trabajo?

Recuerdo que a su edad me dieron la misma tarea…

- mañana tengo una junta de negocios por lo que tendrás que esperar hasta dentro de dos dias

- de acuerdo

Claro que su respuesta fue completamente diferente…

**-.-.-.-Flash Back-.-.-.-.-**

Suspire profundamente al llegar frente a esa inmensa puerta, ya había llegado hasta aquí no podía dar paso atrás, Tanaka-san me miraba desde la esquina del pasillo brindándome su apoyo, me arme con el mayor valor que pude…

Golpee la puerta esperando respuesta

- ¿Si?

- oto-sama puedo entrar?

- adelante – algo temerosa abrí la puerta y entre

- e…etto… hoy nos dieron una tarea y…

- espérate que me están llamando…

Mientras él hablaba me puse a observar su despacho… tan oscuro y grande e impregnado de esencia a papá, me intimidaba el solo estar parada ahí

- ¡YA TE LO DIJE NO PIENSO SEGUIR HACIENDO NEGOCIOS CONTIGO! – me asusto el grito de papá, él siempre ha sido duro para hablar pero nunca pierde la calma, al mirarlo pude notar claramente su malestar, mientras escuchaba lo que le decían desde el otro lado de la línea, sin embargo una repentina mirada llena de cólera que me dio me hizo desviar la mirada y temblar de miedo – lo se, eso es parte del pasad… – otro momento de silencio y yo era incapaz de despegar la mirada del suelo - ¡NO VUELVAS A APARECER EN NUESTRAS VIDAS!

Supongo que tras esa última frase la conversación termino ya que la siguió un largo momento de silencio, en la cual todo el valor conseguido previamente se esfumo

- ¿Qué es lo que querías? – me pregunto secamente repentinamente

- b…bueno yo… q – vamos, tengo que hacerlo – q…quería saber si p…puedo acompañarte al trabajo, por una ta…

- NO, tengo demasiados problemas y quehaceres para andarme preocupando por una chiquilla – me respondió secamente – ahora retírate

- con su permiso padre – dije antes de salir tratando de mantener la mayor compostura posible.

A las afueras me esperaba Tanaka-san

- ¿y como le fue mi niña? – me pregunto de manera esperanzadora y maternal

- y…y… o… – trate de responderle pero las palabras no me salían, un nudo en la garganta me impedía hablar y en cambio las lágrimas se hicieron presente, ante esto Tanaka-san me abrazo y trato de consolar diciendo que de seguro mi padre estaba muy casado que ya aceptaría más tarde.

***** Fin Flash Back*****

Después de eso nunca más volví a pedirle algo a mi padre salvo por mi cambio de escuela que si no fuera por Hanabi-chan también me lo hubiera negado.

- ¿Cómo te fue en tu nueva escuela, ne-san? – me pregunto trayéndome devuelta a la cena

- bien, todo fue muy entretenido – dije recordando las caras sonrientes de mis compañeros

- ten presente que no vas a divertirte, sino a estudiar – me recordó mi padre

- si

- además no debes relacionarte mucho con esa gente que no están a nuestra altura – marcando diferencias de nuevo, su comentario me molesto bastante y aún más al recordarme a Karin por su forma de hablar.

- si – le responde como siempre de manera sumisa – sin embargo, creo que te equivocas en la escuela hay de todo tipos de jóvenes, uno de mis compañeros es el hijo del senador Uchiha

No te como me miraba con asombre, de seguro era la sorpresa de que por primera vez le estaba contradiciendo, aunque el rápidamente se repuso diciendo: "_que haya una o más personas de nuestro estatus no la convierta en una preparatoria digna de nuestra altura así que espero que seas la mejor y no nos causes otra vergüenza" _con esto dio por finalizada la conversación, para proseguir con nuestra silenciosa cena

_Ahora solo queda seguir resignada con esta rutina, y esperar que el tiempo pase fugazmente para una nueva jornada escolar que me de la fuerza para soportar las tardes de soledad…_

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

**Hola todos, espero que estén bien**

**Con este capítulo finalmente termine de narrar el ambiente en el que se va a desenvolver la historia, espero que les haya gustado a pesar de que estuvo carente de indicios naruhina pero no se preocupen de apoco se irá dando y espero lograr que sea de su agrado.**

**Ahora muchas gracias por los review que me dejaron, me alegran un montón y estaré esperando sus críticas comentarios y sugerencias respecto a este.**

**En el próximo capítulo vamos a estrechar más las relaciones entre ciertos personajes, sin embargo no se si pueda actualizar la próxima semana… es que se me viene la semana pruebas y estaré algo ocupada y traumada , pero apenas tenga un tiempo me apareceré con él cap**

**Bueno eso, bye , cuídense y nos leemos :3**


End file.
